Norman and Madeleine
The relationship between Norman Bates' and 'Madeleine Loomis. Overview Season 5 Norman and Madeleine first met when he went to purchase paint for the motel at the recently re-opened hardware store which she owned. He noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring and she revealed that her husband did not share her interest in running the hardware store. She later called to hotel to give him some paint samples and to collect the money he owed her. She also invited him to a meeting in the town hall for local businesses and noticed the house, which reminded her of "that Hopper painting". While they were talking, Norman saw "Mother" peering on them from the house. (Dark Paradise) While Norman was in town buying a coffee, he saw Madeleine outside her store and when she came to talk to him, she said she would fill him in on what he missed at the meeting and also told him that she wanted to set him up on a date with a friend and that she and her husband Sam would join them. (The Convergence of the Twain) A few days later, Madeleine called to the Bates house with cookies and offered her apologies for the disastrous double date. She also revealed that she suspected that Sam may be having an affair since he had been spending so much time working in Seattle. (Bad Blood) When Norman was cleaning out the house and getting rid of Norma's dresses, he decided to give the latter to Madeleine who was initially reluctant to take them. She later phoned Norman to thank him for the dresses, saying they fit perfectly and asked him over to her house for dinner as Sam was out of town on business. He was surprised to see her wearing his mother's blue and white floral dress but after they finished dinner, she suggested making a cake and then they kissed. However, Norman soon saw "Mother" and had a vision of Madeleine lying dead on the floor with her throat slit, which led to him fleeing the house. (Hidden) When Madeleine rang to check on him, he mentioned about his car being outside the "White Horse Bar" and she offered him a ride, which eventually led to him revealing that Sam was having an affair, which caused her to yell at him to get out of her truck. {Dreams Die First) Following Norman turning himself in for the murder of Sam, "Mother" made him throw up his medication and took possession of him. "She" underwent further questioning and decided to implicate Madeleine in the murder of her husband, believing her to be attracted to Norman. The sheriff called Madeleine in for questioning and mentioned that Norman may have been infatuated with her. As Madeleine left the station, she tried to get in contact with Sam and saw "Mother" pass by with a creepy look on "her" face, seemingly confirming her worst fears about Sam. (The Body) Madeleine attended Norman's preliminary hearing but walked out in disgust after hearing what had happened to Sam. When Dylan tried to apologize, she asked him how Norman had managed to trick him all his life and how he could live with himself. (Visiting Hours) Quotes Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship